


Between Two Nightmares

by longing_for_angst



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longing_for_angst/pseuds/longing_for_angst
Summary: Shiro and Keith just moved back in the city, and finally their life seemed to be a happy one. But some nightmares are more powerful than they thought, and they are not the only ones who have those nightmares. After they wake up, they don't remember much from their nightmares, but they want to know what is happening.Let's not forget: curiosity killed the cat.





	Between Two Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith hates school, but actually likes his classmates. All of them except Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm warning you, this chapter is gonna be the worse thing you've ever read. I worked hard on it, but every time I was proud of what I wrote, I accidentally closed google and lost all my work. Just try to not be too mean with me, okay?

_"I was young and stupid. I thought I can save the universe and bring smiles on people's faces. I thought I was making my family proud, my friends proud, you proud. You. Only you. The person I idolize since first time I heard about you. But I was wrong, wasn't I? Because you had eyes only for Keith, your beloved baby bird." he said tears wetting his cheeks._

_The cuban boy who swore to protect the universe was long lost in the void. He was sleeping in the remains of what was a long time ago known as Blue Lion. The ghost of the former paladin was crying in front of his former leader, former teammate, former friend, former family and former idol. But the person standing in front of Shiro looked angry, tough like a rock and ready to do whatever it takes to get some answers, even though the answers he’d get won’t be the ones he’d want._

_"It's not my fault he died!" Shiro yelled with all the air his lugs had. "You are not the only one who misses him! He was my brother, Lance, my brother! And now he is gone!"_

_The man raised his eyes and fixed his gaze in Shiro's eyes. That was the moment when Shiro felt terrified. He's eyes were empty, the blue of the ocean faded away, and a gray as stormy clouds was there. His face was full of scars, like his back, hands, legs and everything. His body was carved with scars._

_Shiro could say which scars are since that man was a paladin, which scars are since that accident happened and which scars are since Voltron was gone._

_"Shiro," the man said said a little softer "I won't forgive you.”_

_“I don’t need you forgiveness.” Shiro said and spit on the man’s shoes._

_“You really are pathetic.” the man laughed. “You know what? I don’t know why I admired you so much. Saying you are useless would be an offend to the useless people, even they are more useful than you. Do you know why? Because they wouldn’t let Keith die in pain like an animal! You are - “_

The alarm clock woke Shiro up in a cold sweat. He has this nightmare every night since he moved in this new neighborhood. It was 6:00 am, and the sun was already up in the sky. He couldn’t remember what he dreamed of, he could remember just a sad blue boy whose face was a mystery.

He jumped off from the bed and made lazy steps to his little brother’s bedroom. Well his brother wasn’t as little as Shiro liked to think, he was 18 years old actually. But Shiro was Shiro, it would be to hard for him to think of Keith other way than his little baby brother.

At breakfast Keith was full-mouthed of eggs, while Shiro was lost in his black coffee. Keith observed that something was troubling his stepbrother and asked him “Are you ok? Are you worried that I would start another fight at school? Because if that is the thing that worries you, I swear I’ll be good this time.”

“It’s not that.”

“Then what is it?”

“That dream... It was longer last night and you really died. And a boy who seemed to love you was so sad and so angry, I don’t know what to say.”

“It was a bad dream. Don’t think ‘bout it.”

“You’re right. Are you done eating?”

“Nooo! I’ll make 5 more eggs and then I’m done.”

“What?! Five more?! No way! You’ll get food poisoning if you keep eatting so many eggs. No more eggs for you, my little cowboy.”

“There’s a special place in hell for people like you.”

“Yeah, big brothers who don’t allow their little brothers to eat ‘till they pass out just to avoid going to school. Com’on, let’s go in the car.”

“I hate you.”

“I know, princess Leia, I know.”

Keith’s new school was one of the bests from that area. And, at that moment, it was crowded with students returning from their weekend. Shiro admired the school for a second, while Keith could swear that he will regret that he woke up this morning. School means socializing with other people, seeing dumb people doing dumb shit, and many other things Keith couldn’t stand.

Shiro was walking in front of him when he saw what he could swear it was the dumbest shit he had ever seen: a boy dressed as a banana was dancing macarena with some Christmas lights covering his costume.

“High school seems fun.” Shiro said with a big smile on his face.

“It seems dumb for me. I can’t wait to get home.”

“Do you want me to come after you?”

“Nah, I’m gonna walk home. Some fresh air after this stupid day will be helpful.”

“If you say so.” and then Shiro stopped walking. “That’s where we split up. I have to talk to the principal. You go to your classes.”

“Okay. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Keith hated school even before he had went to school in first grade. Before Shiro showed up in his life, Keith thought everybody is the same, and by the same he meant cruel, dumb and horrible.

This high school was so different than his old high school. At his old high school they had uniforms, no one was smiling and everybody was grumpy. But there things were the opposite of what he was used to: Uniform? What is that? Is it a meal or something? Why wouldn't I smile? A day less 'till summer.

"Sorry to bother you, but do you know where is class 2.7?" he asked a boy wearing a yellow t-shirt when he realized that he doesn't know where his classroom is supossed to be.

"We are classmates!" the boy responded Keith with the most brightful smile he had ever seen. "Second floor, third door after bathrooms. Do you want to go together?"

Keith hated socializing, but something about this guy made him feel safe and warm. Maybe they could become friends.

"Soooooo.... what's you're name? My name is Hunk."

"Keith."

"Well, nice to meet you, Keith." Hunk said and Keith felt like this guy deserves the world.

They walked through the hallway, heading up to stairs. Hunk joked about the school and told him short funny stories about his classmates. Keith told him about how he comes from Texas and moved with his brother in that city because his brother wanted to live again in that damn house which was their father's house. The walk was enjoyable and he found out that Hunk is a very good person who loves everybody, a kind soul trapped in a fucked up world.

"This is our classroom. From what I recall, there's an empty desk in front of Pidge."

"Pidge? The girl who threw a cacti to a classmate when they first met?"

"Yeah, but she is a good person. You'll like her as much as I do, believe me."

The desk Hunk told him about was in the second row from the window, fiveth desk. In the last desk (sixth) was a girl with a book bigher than herself, Pidge. In front of him was a pretty girl. In the right desk was a girl who was sleeping on her desk and the desk from his left (the desk from the window) was free.

When the teacher arrived, the person from his left hadn't arrived yet. The class master looked in the class and smiled when his gaze fixed Keith.

"Good morning everyone." the teacher said and everyone muttered a sleepy "Hi teach'."

"I see we have a new student. So you are the infamous brother of Shiro, Keith Kogane, huh?"

"How do you know my brother's nickname?" Keith asked surprised.

"I just talked to him. Anyway, where is Lance?"

"Probably he's still sleeping." Pidge said without raising her eyes from the book she was reading.

"He was in his way to school when he texted me two minutes ago. Adam overslept again." Hunk said.

"If the principal finds out that Lance is late again, he is gonna send him directly to detention. Let's keep it a secret." Coran said.

The teacher started the class, talking with the students about the next event. Coran was well-known for the school trips he organized in the past. Keith understood soon what was happening and why his classmates were so excited.

When the door opened, everybody moved their attention from the tracher to the student who was panting. The student used his knees as a support for his hands and tried to get air in his lugs.

"So you finally showed up." the teacher said. He didn't look angry, he looked mostly amused. "What took you so long?"

"Adam's car broke two streets away. I ran to school." the boy managed to say and then took another sip of air.

"Did you encounter 'the Galra problem'?"

"No, sir! Fortunately, he was nowhere around."

"Good. Sit down, we're about to start the lesson.”

“Yes, yes.”

Keith’s stare followed Lance as the boy was going to take a sit in his desk. And, for a second, their eyes met. Keith turned his head and faced the blackboard. But he could feel Lance’s stare on his face, it gave him creeps.

The bell rang and the teacher called for Keith.

"Keith, my boy, you need someone to show you the surroundings. This job is assigned to Lance. Talk to him, ok?"

"Okay."

Keith found out that Lance was staring at him, again. How could he talk to a guy like that?! He didn't want to spend his break with this weird boy.

"Pidge, doesn't mullet look familiar to you?" he heard Lance asking the girl from the desk behind his.

"Who is mullet?" the girl asked him without rising her eyes from her book. Apparently, that book is more important than what Lance was talking about.

"Keith, of course. Haven't you seen his hair? It is a total disaster!"

"No, Keith doesn't look familiar to me. Why?"

"I don't know why, but something about him isn't normal."

"Yeah, well, I don't really care. I have to read this book, so shut up."

"What is it about?"

"Mothman."

"Don't tell me you really believe in Mothman!"

"Of course not, but this is Matt's favorite book and I want to ruin it."

"Make sense."

***

School was as boring as Keith expected it to be. Bu it also was fun and he could actually say for the first time in a very long time that he was happy to have a new friend. He got along very well with Hunk and Pidge. And the rest of his classmates weren't the way he pictured them, they all were very nice. He finally had friends at school, his brother had to be proud of him for not jumping at anyone's throat today.

He lived not far away from school, so he found it pleasing to walk home. The cold breeze of air danced with the dead leaves on the ground and tried to convince the ready-to-die leaves to hold on their twigs for a last dance. This was fall for him, a beautiful and deadly dance of colorful leaves.

Charmed by the beauty of fall, Keith forgot to pay attention to his surrounding. He didn't know where he was, but a thing was certain: not somewhere familiar to him. He wanted to call Shiro for help, but that would satisfy Shiro knowing his little brother still needs his help. He wanted to use a map, but his battery was running too low to use his mobile data. 

"Mullet?! What are you doing here?" Keith heard a familiar voice. He turned around and saw Lance with a big backpack in his right hand. 

"Two things: first, top calling me mullet. My name is Keith. Second, I'm walking home. What are you doing here?" 

"Waiting for my brother." 

"The one whose car broke this morning." 

"Yup. He's an idiot, but he's also a good brother." 

Keith wanted to say something, but a drop of rain surprised him when it hit his forehead. And another one. And another one. And so on 'till it started raining heavily. The boys sheltered from the rain below a bus station. 

"I guess we're trapped here." Keith said and smiled. 

"Awesome. I'm so freaking happy to be here with you." Lance said sarcastically. 

"Excuse me, but why do you hate me?" 

"I don't hate you. But I don't like you either. I guess you don't remember." 

"Remember what?" 

"You lived here before, right?" 

"Yeah, when my parents were still alive. Why?" 

"Did you have any friends when you were at kindergarten?"

"I don't remember... "

"That's what I thought too..." 

"Wait, a boy named Taylor?"

"Taylor?"

"Yeah."

And then silence. It was unusual for Lance to shut up, but he really didn't want to make the same mistakes. He remembered everything, but if Keith didn't remember he couldn't tell him anything. But every time he turned his head to look at Keith's face, a shiver of sadness crossed his whole body. At that moment he didn't feel like hating Keith, even though he wanted. And God, he wanted so bad to hate that guy for everything he had done to him in the past. 

**[Adam, active now]**

**Shining galaxy: Where tf are you?**

**Adam: one street away**

**Adam: red light ahead**

**Shining galaxy: Red light? A new code or what?**

**Adam: traffic light**

**Shining galaxy: I'm freezing**

**Adam: i thought you liked rain**

**Shining galaxy: I'M FREEZING ADAM I'M FREEZING**

**Adam: yes yes**

Three minutes after Adam's last text, Adam's car arrived. 

When they arrived home, Shiro was standing in front of his door, looking nervous. Adam waved his hand at Shiro and Shiro's face melted into a smile. This was awkward for Lance and Keith. The boys said good bye to each other, but not after Lance reminded Keith one thing when Shiro was thanking Adam for picking Keith up for him: "We're not friends. Remember this, mullet.". Keith followed Lance moving away from him and he felt the need of knowing why was Lance like that. 

The weather worsened when the night came. Shiro hated thunderstorms and Keith knew that. So they had a brother's night watching bad movies and eating lots of sweets, knowing tomorrow Shiro's gonna regret this. When they fell asleep, Keith had a weird dream. It was short, but terrifying.

_"Why do you struggle? No one is coming for you."  a woman said and another tear fell from her eyes. "How Haggar said, we are the forgotten ones. Our lives don't really matter."_

_"I swear on my life we're getting away as soon as possible. So don't cry. Shiro is coming for us and Matt is out there."_   _Keith tried to comfort her._

_"What about Lance?"_

_"He probably moved on. Who knows, maybe he's Allura's husband now."_

_"_ _She's coming!" another man said._

_The man and the woman were shivering in each other's arms, the man trying to stop the woman from crying._

_"So you woke up. But you are not fully awaken. It is okay, you're gonna live a while under my curse."_

A thunder woke Keith up. He saw Shiro was still sleeping. He wanted to talk to someone, but he didn't have any friends. And then an idea hit him: what if he texted Hunk? He had he's phone number and his username. All he had to do was to make an account and send Hunk a message. Said and done, Keith made an account using his phone number and a random username.

**[Sun light, last active 03:05]**

**Texan cowboy: Hunk? This is Keith.**

**Texan cowboy: Can I talk to you about something?**

Hunk didn't response his message. Maybe he was asleep, it was 3:46 after all. 

**[Sun light, active now]**

**Sun light: Are you alright?**

**Texan cowboy: I had a weird dream.**

**Sun light: Tell me about it**

**Texan cowboy: I don't remember much...**

**Sun light: Tell me what you remember :)**

**Texan cowboy: A woman dressed weird was keeping me as a prisoner.**

**Texan cowboy: And there were two people with me. One of them looked like our teacher, Coran.**

**Texan cowboy: Hunk? Are you awake?**

**Texan cowboy: Hunk?**

**Sun light: Sorry, but now when you mention this, I had a dream with a man who looked like Coran. This is weird.**

**Texan cowboy: Yeah totally**

**Sun light: I've got an idea**

**Sun light: When you wake up, write on a piece of paper everything you remember, oke?**

**Texan cowboy: Yee haw**

**Sun light: Did you just yee-hawed me?**

**Texan cowboy: Be sure I did**

Talking with Hunk was relaxing Keith. This was his new fresh start for a new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya, this chapter is soooooo bad. But guess what: I'm gonna write the next one because I want to finish this story the way I imagined it.


End file.
